digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dig Build Live
This article is about the animated series. For the YouTube channel, click here. Dig Build Live (or sometimes referred to as Digging Holes and Building Things) is a comedic 3D animated series on YouTube based off of the sandbox game Minecraft, co-created by Slamacow Creations (Steven Davis), CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron), Bootstrap Buckaroo (David Steele), and Yves Lenaerts and uploaded on their collaborative YouTube channel Dig Build Live. This series follows Tim as he tries to fit in an unfamiliar environment. The first episode was released in January 16, 2013, and has been since then a huge hit, one of the reasons being the creators having huge titles by themselves. History The series was originally going to be Bootstrap Buckaroo's YouTube series, with the name Digging Holes and Building Things. However, due to time constraints he was unable to finish nor upload it. When he was finally free, he decided to continue (or rather make) the series in another YouTube account, Dig Build Live, and that was basically the start of the Dig Build Live series. The original plot followed a zombie named Gary with his friend Marcus as they take on the life of a normal zombie, but the idea was most likely scrapped as no references were made to them in any of the current Dig Build Live episodes. Though what was retained was the undertaking of the character in the world of Minecraft, so technically speaking, it occurred in the same universe, but with different events and stories. In late September 2015, the Dig Build Live team announced on their Twitter page that production of the series was officially dead, due to "health concerns" with their lead animator, much to the disappointment of many fans. In the summer of 2016, Bootstrap Buckaroo had announced that he had just started doing rigs again for Dig Build Live. And Dig Build Live has resumed messaging on Facebook and Twitter. Even CaptainSparklez himself hinted at a new music video in the Fallen Kingdom series, which is a spin-off of Digging Holes and Building Things. All of these things may be hinting at a revival of Dig Build Live. In February, Bootstrap announced that the series was being continued on his twitter. Since then, he has been releasing new DBL pictures on his twitter while doing animation streams on Twitch, but his twitter dies down again in March 2017. In September, a new photo was released on the official DBL twitter page showing a rig using used, along with a tweet confirming that the series was still in production, meaning that there's a high chance that the series will continue. On November 15th 2017, a tweet on Bootstrap's offical twitter confirms that the series is back in production.https://twitter.com/BootstrapMoves/status/930885993422454784 On December 18th, Bootstrap stopped production on the series and announced a possible reboot of entire series on his twitter. On February 9th 2018, Bootstrap said on his twitter that dig build live has "found a new home and name".https://twitter.com/SixSidedShapes/status/962120541598490624 (six sided shapes) He later said during a stream that same month that "all will be revealed in march". Later Bootstrap make a poll in twitter when he say 1 relive dig build live 2 continue with another series and dig build live win. so now dig build lives channel on youtube was rename by the team (six sided shapes) and on they're twitter he posted more clips and images about DBL... finally DBL is live. Setting The series takes place in a world based on the Minecraft realm. While it does take place in the world of Minecraft, it isn't necessarily the same as the world player's of the game Minecraft play in. Some rules weren't quite the same with the series' (e.g. facial expressions, pink flamingos, monster picks) world of Minecraft and the actual Minecraft universe. Episodes : Main Article'': List of Episodes'' Each part of the series is divided into episodes with different themes and topics in each one of them. The series didn't require itself to be watched chronologically, however it is important if you want to get all the references. The episodes themselves remained child friendly and free from unsuitable content. However, the Zombies and other monsters may frighten young children. There's brief rude humor in episode 5 and brief smoking in episode 6. Plot The series follows Tim who is completely oblivious to his new environment. The Miner Dood, however helps him across obstacles that he might stumble upon, while showing him things that can both educate and help him in his survival. Other characters are introduced to the series, but none play a key role that is vital to the plot of the series as a whole. Other media So far, the Dig Build Live website has acknowledged one mod, the Pink Flamingo Mod, which adds the Pink Flamingo seen in Episode 3: Crafting into the game. Though other mods exist like the Palaria Mod, which is heavily inspired by the Dig Build Live's prehistoric world as seen in Episode 1: Spawn.